lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*thousands more are evacuated as floods bring havoc-- "vacui" conveni ? **On sorti miles de otras car deluvias causa caos. Simon **me pensa ce "vacui" es bon: "miles plu es vacuida en cuando deluvias causa caos" Jorj **On pote dise "miles plu"? Como tu analise se strutur? Simon **"miles plu (ce ia es mensionada plu temprana)..." **Ma "miles" es un nom, e "plu" es un determinante. On pote dise "plu miles" per ajunta un grupo nova de miles a un grupo de miles ja mensionada – como "plu arbores". Ma esta no es la sensa de "thousands more", do "thousands" altera "more" – "thousands" opera asi como un averbo. An si on ia vacui ja sola du persones, on pote dise ce on vacui aora "thousands more". Donce esce "miles" pote altera "plu"? La regulas esistente no permete esta. Simon *** tu ave des libros, me ave tre (libros) plu! Asi "plu" ata como ajetivo seguente la nom. *** me acorda: me ave tre libros plu ce tu > me ave tre plu ce tu > me ave tre plu. *** Si on ta sutrae "ce tu", on ta dise "me ave tre plu libros", seguente la regulas. Ma cuando on ajunta "ce tu", "plu ce tu" deveni tro longa per resta ante la nom, e donce on pone el pos la nom. Simon *** es nos ariva a la mesma loca: me ave tre libros plu ce tu > me ave tre plu libros > me ave tre plu. ma me comprende: en "me ave tre plu", "tre" es la ajetivo per la pronom "plu". "miles" difere. nos ta dise "miles DE libros", ma como nos dise "*miles plu de libros"? posable "miles de plu libros"? esta sona strana, ma el es clar e segue la regulas, no? Jorj *** Si, el segue bon la regulas. Un otra posable es "miles de libros ajuntada". O cisa nos pote defini "de plu" per usa en tal casos: "tre libros de plu", "miles de libros de plu". Simon ***on pote dise "plu miles de libros" > "plu miles", no? Jorj ***Si, ma la sinifia es diferente: "plu miles" ("additional thousands") implica ce on ave ja alga miles; con "miles de plu" ("thousands in addition") on pote ave ja sola un. Simon *me ia ajunta estas a la gramatica su "pronomes"... ** Miles de plu persones ia es vacuida de locas ce es inondada par la deluvias. – Thousands more people were evacuated from areas that were inundated by the floods. ** Tu pote es cargada plu sentis per servi. – You can be charged additional hundreds for service. *"Sentis" es "hundredths". Me ia coreti esta a "sentos"! Simon **grasias per la coreti! Jorj ---- *Base \verbo-- to base, es usada repeteda en article "creol aitian" ! (en dision. base es nom) Aseta "base" la verbo,pf! **nos ave ja "funda" per esta conseta. nota ce la verbo ta es "basi", ma esta es ja usada per "deveni basa". Jorj * He began dating another girl. -- to date es encontra asi conveninte> **nos ave ja "cortea". me pensa ce nos pote usa un frase min formal: "sorti con" (paralel a franses, espaniol, e italian - e engles). Jorj